


Foxy Troubles

by Blackberreh



Series: Kitsune AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic, Fanart, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: After being dragged along for a hike in the woods by his brother, Tobirama accidentally stumbles upon - and destroys - a shrine holding a fox spirit captive.Now said spirit just will not leave him alone, and Tobirama's close to his wit's end.





	Foxy Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Kitsune AU... is here;;;;
> 
> I'm stuck in rare pair hell my guys xD this is just a comic, but expect lots of little drabbles for this universe!

**Author's Note:**

> For other kitsune AU stuff, check out my tag here~ http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/tagged/kitsune%20au


End file.
